No Love for a Jester
by FosterrKid
Summary: Harle, a jester with only one wish. To be with Serge, to make him happy, to be by his side. Will fate allow them to be? SergeHarle oneshot.


**Heather: Random time for fanficz! Don't we love them so?**

**All: What the eff...?**

**Heather: This is my oh-so-very random fanfic for Chrono Cross because I am oh-so-very bored! It might be a one-shot... maybe not. Tell me what you people think!**

**Harle: And zis story will be about Serge and moi?**

**Heather: Indeedly so! Please disclaim for me Harle! (I just love her to death!)**

**Harle: Pleaze enjoy zis story! Heather doez not own CC in any way. Ayez l'amusement reading, oui? -blows a kiss-**

_**IMPORTANT TO READ!!!:**_

_This is taking place after Serge and Lynx switch bodies, when Harle is waiting for Serge(in Lynx's body, which I will refer to Serge as Lynx) in the Terminal Dimension.(I believe it is called this...) So she is waiting for him, so she can bring him back to Reality. I will change it up a bit, to add some spice and interest to my story. Also, this is in Harle's point of view, just in case anyone was interested._

* * *

Lazing around and waiting for your 'master' to arrive isn't as exciting as it would sound. All I could possibly think about was what would happen to Lynx if using the Dragon's Tear to switch his and Serge's body was a failure. I sighed and glanced towards the many doors to see if any of them had chnged in structure at all since the last time I looked. Sadly, none had, so I went back to staring at the odd wall. "Monsieur Lynx... Monsieur Serge... what iz zere connectionz? And zat _Kid_, zat _vulgaire_ femme, she iz a _real_ chien. Zo, what doez Monsieur Serge zee in 'er zat he doez not zee dans moi?" I questioned myself boredly, but right before I could think long enough to answer, I heard a door open, so I turned to see Lynx walk in, looking disoriented. His presence certainly felt different, but I still had to make sure, so I jumped in front of him and bowed. "Salutations, Monsieur Lynx. Did ze plan go well, juzt az you t'ought it would?" I questioned, and he stared at me with wild eyes. I felt my own eyes narrow with happiness, so I _did_ have Serge in my presence, all to myself too. "You are tres late, non? Come on, Monsieur Lynx, let'z go. We don't have ze time to be dawdling here. We may truly get lost in time. I can't afford to lose you just yet."

"I'm not Lynx!" He roared unhappily, and I straightened myself from my bow and stared him in the eyes. "But you are no longuer Serge. You are Monsieur Lynx." I said, and watched as he got even more frustrated. I sighed and turned away from him for a moment, then turned back around. "Allons, regarde-toi! Just look at yourself... Who in zeir right mind iz going to believe you are Serge? C'est simple. If everybody, except for yourself, sayz zat you are Monsieur Lynx... zen..." I trailed off as I hopped up to the second floor of the ridiculous room, and then I looked down at him as I marched around the room. "Voila! You are Monsieur Lynx! It'z az simple az zat. Zat iz who you are! C'est la realite! If you try and go against realite... Realite will surely crush you. Realite will kill you. And realite will continue to go on az if not'ing ever happened... From yesterday to today, and from today to tomorrow. Realite marchez on... Leaving your crushed body behind..." I continued on, I couldn't help what I had to say. The "real" Lynx told me to try to convince Serge of his own possible misfortune. In this case, I suppose it would be that he actually never was Serge.

"But I'm Serge!" He persisted, and I smiled coyly as I held my hand to my chin, pretending to be surprised. "Ooh la lah... So, you still insist zat you are Serge, oui? Regardless your memoire az zis Serge... You may be able to rewrite it if you use ze Dragon Tear. In realite, you died ten yearz ago in ze odder world. How can you say for sure zis iz ze real you? Maybe for you it is evident, but... I wonder if you ever really were Serge...? Furthermore... what waz zis Serge? A figure, a shape? A spirit? A soul? Where waz zis Serge?" I asked him, and then I transformed into Serge's form. "Who am... I? Who are... you? You're not me. I'm not you. I am reality... You are..." He wouldn't allow me to finish. "Enough!" He roared, causing the entire room to jump with fright, and I turned back to my normal self and hopped down, landing in front of him. "You are acting more like 'im... You must accept défaite, Monsieur Lynx. You are no longer who you t'ought you were." He looked away sadly, his eyes showing depression, that and defeat. I held out my small hand to him, and he stared at it with confusion. "We must get out of 'ere. Before it iz too late. What do you zay, mon cherie?" I asked, and he hesitantly stood even taller than he already was, and he nodded to me. "Let's get out of here." He said, and I smirked as I bowed to him once more. "You're wish iz my command, mon maître..." That is when everything got a bit fuzzy.

_Later, in the Hydra Marshes_

I looked around carefully, then turned back to Lynx. "Well, zis place doez look familiare, non?" I asked him, and he nodded as he began to walk away. I clapped my hands as I smiled. "Merveilleux! Thiz iz very good newz indeed! But oh, now we must go to ze place where it all started, oui? Ze place where, 'angelz loze zier way', am I correct?" I asked, and he nodded, not even looking at me, and my hands dropped immediately, and I frowned, yet my painted on smile was still in place. "Oui, I will be by your side ze entire time, Monsieur Lynx." I said as I walked beside him calmly, and we walked through the marshes at a quick pace, trying to leave as soon as possible. When we were near the entrance, he stopped mid-stride, and he looked to his left. "Razzly...?" He whispered, and he walked off, towards a small green fairy, sitting on the ground as she twiddled her feet back and forth. I watched him with confusion. "Hein...? Monsieur Lynx... Zere'z no time for..." I tried to stop him, but he walked right over to her.

"Razzly! Do you remember who I am?!" He asked, and she stared at him with a confused and innocent expression. "Who you are? Of course not silly! We've never met before I'm fairy certain, tee-hee!" She said, and he tried to explain. "Why, I'm Serge!" He said, and she shook her finger at him. "Sergey? It's not possible! Sergey is human! I remember." She argued, and then she began to fly away from him. "The fairy nerve of some people." She muttered, and Lynx came walking back, looking dejected. I reached up to comfort him, but he narrowed his eyes at me as he walked past me, and out the entrance of Hydra Marshes, leading us to the outside world. I looked up at him, and then I sighed. "Do you know your way?" I asked as I put my fingers on the sapphire brooch on my costume, and he growled quietly. "Of course I do. Come on..." He was off, going towards a small village. At first I thought that we were going to enter it, but then we walked past it and towards a beach. When we arrived there, he looked at a certain spot, then he took out a small amulet. I looked around, then crossed my arms over my chest. "Zis iz where angelz loze zier way? It'z not'ing special..." I mumbled, but Lynx didn't respond, he was too busy making sure everything was in order. He waited for a little while, then he looked down at the amulet in his hand, I stared on with patience.

"It's not working... why...?" He whispered, and I sighed as I walked over to him. He dropped to his knees, and I placed one of my hands on his shoulder, it was warm and very solid with muscle. "Becauze ze missing piece to zis world haz been found, Monsieur Lynx... and we are not'ing but ze remainz. We are no longer needed in zis world. Possibly no longer needed in _any_ world. Again, I ask of you. What will you do? I am here to support you, to guide you, not'ing more. Unless of course, you make it somet'ing more..." I trailed off, and he looked up at me. "Something more? How...?" He asked, and I kneeled down carefully. "Well, ze ot'er Monsieur Lynx promised to keep me by hiz side forever, he promised to chooze me over ze world. I do not expect you to feel zuch rezponzibilty, mon amour. It waz you, who asked." I said, and he stared at me with interest in his eyes. He stood then, and he pulled me with him. "For now, I want you by my side. We should go to Arni Village, where my mother is. Maybe she will believe me."

I looked at his serious expression, then I smirked. "Iz zat your final answer?" I asked him as I placed both of my hands on my hips. He nodded as he answered my question. "For now, yes." I clapped my hands once more, and I smiled widely. "Zen I accept with pleazure, mon cherie! Venez, lead ze way to zis, _Arnie Village_, zat you speak zo fondly of!" I said, holding my arm out happily, and he did the smallest smile as he walked off towards the village proudly, me following him, not so proudly, my movements were like dances, but neither of us cared. I'm sure he didn't feel the same, but for me, I was at total bliss.

* * *

**Heather: Ta da! All done! I would appreciate 5 or more reviews if you would like me to continue. But honestly, I think that it really **_**could **_**be a one-shot! But, I'll leave it to you reviewers! Please R&R! **


End file.
